Return to Darkness
by MidnightDragon06
Summary: Not long after the final battle, the ninja discover that a terrible change has plagued Ninjago. With few resources, friends, and little time, Kai and Lloyd must hurry to find a cure for their friends- before it's too late . . . Updates Thursdays
1. Chapter 1

The Overlord knew he was dying. He had expected to- that was why, even as he exploded into nothingness he was laughing. The ninja would never expect for him to have a back-up plan as maniacal as this. Oh, if only they knew...

Jay walked into the kitchen, mouth wide open in a huge yawn. He headed over to the pantry, removing a box of cereal, and then got a bowl down from a cupboard. After releasing his hands of the cereal and bowl, Jay pulled open a drawer and grabbed a spoon- and froze when he saw his upside-down reflection in the crystal-clear metal. He wasn't concerned about the way his hair was messed up like it always was when he'd just woken up and hadn't bothered to do anything about it yet. It was his eyes that bothered him. They had changed from their normal lightning-blue color to a darker shade, almost black in color. Their shape had changed as well- the pupils were narrowed, reptilian. Evil-looking. He put down the spoon, shaking his head in disbelief. He was seeing things, simple as that.

Cole, who had been playing Fist to Face 2 in a failing attempt to beat Kai's high score, put down the controller. "You changed yet Jay?" The ninja's voice was different- deeper, darker.

Jay took a step back, "Ch-changed? What do you mean 'changed'?"

Cole began a set of push-ups. "What I mean is, have you found your true self yet? The self that, deep down, knows there's more to life than sitting cooped up in this cushy dojo, waiting for something to cause trouble. The self that wants to be the trouble, that feels like they deserve something in return for all the good they've done for Ninjago. Have you found that self Jay?"

Jay shook his head defiantly, "No...I- I never felt like that, and I still don't. Why are you asking me about it?"

The ninja of earth finished his exercises and stood, walking over to Jay. "I ask because I have found that self. And because you, my friend, have not, you are now my enemy." He grabbed a kitchen knife off of the counter, lunging at his former ally. The ninja of lightning grabbed the spoon he had put on the table earlier, barely managing to block the knife's path to his heart.

Changing tactics, Cole threw the knife, knocking the utensil out of Jay's hand. Both objects clattered to the floor. Jay ducked, missing Cole's punch by only a few seconds. He did not, however, see Nya approaching from behind. The hilt of her dagger connected with the back of Jay's head, knocking the ninja unconscious.

Cole looked up in surprise, "Why didn't you just let me kill the runt? He would have been dead by now."

"If Jay was one of us in the Overlord's army, then he may still be one of us." Nya grabbed Jay's arms, lifting his limp body from the ground, "Give him time. He may turn out to be of use for our conquest, even if he doesn't change."

Cole grinned, grabbing a rope to bind his former ally's arms together, "As you wish, my lady." He turned to the window- the sky had darkened, and clouds had gathered ominously over the city. "I must ask, what do you propose we do with the traitor?"

"Well," Nya began, "You did say you'd like to see a good fight. Let's wait until we've secured our hold on Ninjago. Once the land is ours we can focus our energy on capturing those fools who evaded the Overlord's wondrous gift. I'll let you choose who gets to battle this imbecile when we've caught the others."

A shadow crawled across the kitchen, Zane's robotic eyes glinting with malice, "Allow me to guard the prisoner until proper detainment is available. Nothing can pass my guard- even a ninja would be hard-pressed to make such an attempt."

Cole laughed, pocketing Jay's nun-chucks. "Do what you will. He's nothing to us if he continues to reject the Overlord's gift. In fact, why don't we build a nice dungeon for our traitorous friend to stay in until I grow weary of his resistance?" He pointed to a Shade, its features blackened and dark. No one could have guessed it had once been Cole's father. "You there- gather some others and start constructing a prison even the Overlord would be proud of." The shade bowed its bleak face expressionless. Two of its brothers joined it, obediently beginning their grim task as the dark ninja watched from inside the dojo.

Cole took Nya's hand in his, turning his head so his eyes looked into hers. "So far, my dear, it has been the beginning of a glorious new age. Shall we continue together?"

Nya laughed, her eyes sparkling with mischief, "Jay would be so jealous... seeing us together would just about break his poor little heart." She leaned forward, her lips barely not touching Cole's ear, "That's a yes by the way..."

"That would be terrible." Cole agreed. "Why don't we go tell him the news when he wakes up?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Nya, you rule the world."

"I know. And so do you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's read and commented on RtD! It warms my heart to hear that others are actually enjoying my writing. For those who don't know, I will be doing my best to update this on Thursdays. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to mention RtD to your friends!**

* * *

"Hey Lloyd! Come check this out!" Kai stood by a street vendor's shop, admiring a collection of assorted weapons. Each blade was intricately carved to perfection, the designs rivaling any Kai had ever seen. Lloyd walked over from a different cart, momentarily stepping away from the pile of comics he had been reading. "I think you might like this one- it's even got your name on it." The ninja of fire reverently held out a short rapier with an emerald green hilt. The ancient symbols for "green dragon" decorated the flat of the blade near the hilt.

Lloyd sighed; Prince Donovan had been captured by the Imperial Sludge, and he was anxious to find out what happened next. "It's just another sword Kai, and it doesn't have my name on it."

The vendor, who had until now been watching silently from the back of the shop, took a step forward. "You're a smart one, boy. There's not many in Ninjago who can read the old language anymore." He had a thick accent, muffled even more by the large mustache hanging over his upper lip, which had curved into a smirk. "However, a sharp mind is no match for an even sharper blade!" The man lunged at the boys, brandishing a large broadsword. "Let's see if you're as tough as everyone says you are, ninja!" He waved his arm wildly, slicing through the fabric of Lloyd's jacket, narrowly missing the skin.

"Hey, watch it!" Lloyd kicked the blade out of the man's hand, throwing it into a nearby tree. His hands glowed with green energy, the beginnings of an emerald flame faintly visible. "Why are you attacking me?"

The vendor grinned, taking another swipe at Lloyd, who easily leapt back. "Why does anyone do anything?" He took a swipe at Kai, grinning "It would be a shame to destroy such a fine swordsman, but they never did say anything about bringing you back in one piece..."

Kai snatched a broadsword from the burning cart, parrying a blow from the man's blade. "Thanks, but I think we'll pass." He picked up a bucket of seeds, igniting it with a thought. "Catch!" Flaming seeds and bucket splinters flew through the air, lighting the street vendor's clothes and hair. The man screamed in pain, and dove into the river.

"And don't come back!" Kai sheathed the sword, ignoring Lloyd's questioning glance. "C'mon Lloyd. We should go now"

The two ninja left the market, startled by the recent attack. "I wonder why that guy attacked us," Lloyd wondered, deep in thought. He stopped suddenly, giving Kai a suspicious look. "You didn't try stealing anything, did you?"

Kai gave him a sheepish grin, "What makes you say that?" He said, polishing one of the many swords he had taken from the smith's shop. Lloyd gave him a look of disgust, rolling his eyes. The fire ninja smirked. "If you don't like me taking things from a guy who just attacked us, then maybe we should start talking about everything you did to bug us when you were little."

Lloyd groaned. He'd tried to forget about all that. "You had to bring that up?"

"Yeah- you keep acting like you've forgotten about your troubled past, and as your protector, I feel it is my duty to remind you."

"Protector?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah. Protector, adoptive older brother, whatever you need me to be. Including, the person who reminds you daily that you're not perfect and have screwed up quite a bit in your extremely misguided childhood." Kai ruffled Lloyd's hair. Both of them laughed, remembering the days back when Lloyd had opened the serpentine tombs, unleashing the snake-like people on the rest of the world.

They had reached the end of the market, nearing the narrow street where they had left Sensei Wu and Misako on their flying ship, Destiny's Bounty. "Start the engines!" Lloyd shouted, as both ninja leapt onto the ship. He turned to look behind him; there was no sign of the mysterious man who had attacked them, but they weren't going to take any chances. Who knew when he might return?

As Kai told Wu and Misako about the attack, Wu's expression grew concerned. "Interesting..." he muttered. "We must leave at once."

"Wait- leave?" Kai frowned; he hadn't yet had a chance to visit his father's grave - the whole point of this trip. "I'm sure we have enough time to-..." Wu cut him off, once again insisting they had to leave. "Yes Sensei."

"Sensei's right, Kai. If we don't leave soon, I don't think we will..." Lloyd pointed at the village, the once-vacant streets now crowded with people. All appeared to be normal, but there was something about them that seemed...darker. Eyes glowed lifelessly, as if everyone in Ignacia had been somehow transformed into mindless zombie-like creatures. The Bounty's engines flared into life, propelling the ship off the ground, leaving the disturbing scene far behind.

Once they had reached a safe altitude, Misako called everyone to the control room. She had thrown a large assortment of scrolls and papers onto the table- all of her research on the prophecy of the green ninja. She picked up a scroll and unrolled it, "These are my notes on the original battle between the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord. After the events in Ignacia, I began to search through my research to see if I could find something we might have missed from before." She placed the scroll on the table, pointing to a section of writing near the bottom. "This is what we missed. It says the Overlord, in preparation for the final battle, created a formula that caused any who came in contact with it to turn evil." She looked up, a worried look in her eyes. "Kai, Lloyd- I fear that you are Ninjago's only hope."

"So... Nya's evil again?" Kai narrowed his eyes, furious. "She seemed fine before we left."

"It is hard to tell for sure, but Misako and I think we found a reason for the... return of the people to their evil state."

Misako nodded, "Before the Overlord was defeated, he was able to transform the people of Ninjago into mindless, evil versions of themselves through his own version of the dark matter. This lasted for as long as the Overlord was still in control. Our theory is the Overlord's defeat briefly allowed those who had been contaminated to regain control of themselves. Now, however, they have reverted back to their evil forms. Only the strongest will have full control of themselves- Cole and Zane, for example."

"And now they're going to try to destroy us." Kai let out a deep sigh of relief.

"It's not contagious?" Lloyd asked.

Misako shook her head. "As far as we've seen, no."

"Is there a cure?"

"We're...still working on it."

"Will you let me know when you've found anything?"

Misako nodded. "You and Kai will be the first to know. You two should get some rest; we're getting close to Ninjago City, and Wu wants everyone to be ready."


End file.
